powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 35: Ninja Warrior, Boi
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Boi takes a job as a bodyguard of a ninja family researching a powerful medicine Bandora believes will bring her immortality. Plot Boi discovers an advertisement asking for a bodyguard for the "Tomura Ninja School", interesting him as he decides to pursue it as the other Zyuranger look confused. Appearing at the school, Boi discovers it as empty before he's suddenly attacked by a barrage of shuriken forcing him to dodge as he knocks them down with his daggers before leaping onto a desk and telling whoever sent them to appear. Two girls suddenly appear from behind a wall attacking Boi, forcing him to avoid their attacks before they merge back together, revealing it as a Shadow Clone Jutsu being used by the 13th heir of the Tomura school, Chisato Kameda, surprising him as she reveals the tricks were all triggered by sensor, not ninja magic. Still sensing something in the ceiling, he throws a dagger forcing a Dora Monster to leap out and Boi to chase after it before punching it down. The monster, Dora Ninja, throws a kusarigama towards him as Boi leaps onto it and flies towards it deflecting it's attacks in close range combat before being knocked away and shot at by a rifle in it's hand as it vanishes. Chisato approaches after Dora Ninja leaves asking Boi where he learned ninja arts as he states he mastered them himself and curses Bandora for appearing; Chisato claiming they're probably after the "elixir of life". In a lab, an older gentleman is working as Chisato leads Boi inside as Chisato reveals that whenever her father works on the elixir of life, he just ignores everything around him. In another room, Boi learns that the elixir of life prevents those who take it from the hassle of age or death; as the ninja girl states thieves have broken in before looking for the elixir making Boi more determined to help them. On the Moon, Dora Ninja reports on the elixir of life at the Tomura School, with Bandora worrying humans live too long already without this and if they lived longer, how could she conquer Earth; stating eternal life and immortality is a privilege only given to witches like her, stating they must steal the elixir to prevent that. Sending out a squadron of Tottopatt, Bookback and Grifforzer, the trio complain as Boi follows them from behind; Bookback tiring out as he complains that she can live forever but they can't; Grifforzer calling him a coward. At this, Tottopatt decides the trio will steal the elixir and just not tell the witch, saving them as Grifforzer decides to join the plan. However the trio had been watched over by Boi, who emerges from the brush and climbs up a tree making them think he's a flying squirrel. Arriving at the mansion, Bandora's minions are attacked by spears that Grifforzer knocks away as Chisato proclaims they won't get the elixir of life, fighting against the trio as she knocks Grifforzer away and combats him before being smacked down and the trio grabs various bottles before barging out of the ninja manor. The trio celebrate their discovery of the elixir, drinking separate bottles down, but gaining headaches and stomachaches in the process; Boi appearing revealing their maladies and Chisato adding they also had pepper in it before Grifforzer attacks them again forcing them to avoid it. Tottopatt and Bookback attack Chisato with her knocking them with a smoke bomb as Boi fights Grifforzer, using the Disappearing Leaves technique to vanish before attacking from above. However, the other Zyuranger suddenly appear as ninjas deciding to work with them to teach a lesson to the trio as they leap about and Boi binds them with a string attack and Geki tells them they'll bind them in the sanctuary before a squadron of ninja Golems appear, forcing the Zyuranger to fight them down with swords, with Chisato even joining the team in combat as Tottopatt, Bookback and Grifforzer retreat but before causing explosions to push them back. Though they escaped, the Zyuranger feel satisfied in attacking first for once. On the moon, Bandora punishes her minions for trying to betray her, hitting them with her wand as they ask for forgiveness; Dora Ninja adding no one keeps an important elixir like that in plain view and it was too easy seeing it prior before being ordered to get the elixir itself. At the Tomura estate, the team discovers that the secret is actually some herbs, the leader stating there's a saying that "Learn from the Monkeys"; he didn't understand it but when he studied chimpanzees in Africa, he discovered the "Bernour of Asteraceae", a plant they instinctively knew would cure disease and treated themselves by drinking it. Looking in the grass and it's juice, he saw multiple applications for the grass including for cancer, heart conditions and even fatigue, making Geki realize this is why it's the "elixir of life". The master thanks the Zyuranger for letting him finish his research without incident; Geki revealing that Kameda asked them to secretly protect the research and that Boi was the bait to prevent this from happening to attract the enemy; Tomura apologizes to Boi for the deception but explains this is the method of the Tomura Style. Overhearing from the floor, Dora Ninja summons smoke from beneath before appearing before everyone in the lab and escaping with the herb. Running with the herb, the Zyuranger appear around it, Geki claiming it isn't the elixir of life, Goushi adding it was stored away at the National Research Center; Dan adding this is a trick to capture it and Mei stating this is how ninjas work and Boi adding it doesn't have the knowledge to be a ninja with it's deceptive abilities before they all transform into Zyuranger. The team combat the Dora Monster ninja, the being holding them back before Mei strikes it with Ptera Arrows only to be knocked away. Dora Ninja reveals a captured Chisato, stating that if they do anything, she'll be killed in the process before shooting them with his glove gun. Boi charges but is knocked away until Chisato tells him to use the Shadow Clone technique, Boi doing so cloning himself into six bodies that surround Dora Ninja confusing it until he strikes him from multiple directions and throwing the daggers to save Chisato from the attack. Angered, Bandora grows Dora Ninja trying to smash them with it's kusarigama until the Zyuranger summon the Guardian Beasts, the ninja shooting at them until King Brachion appears to protect them and shoots fireballs to hold it back. Distracted, the team form into Daizyuzin who makes quick work on Dora Ninja knocking it's sword away and forcing it to grab with it's kusarigama and slash at the guardian until Geki summons the Godhorn breaking it's chain and allowing them to defeat it with the Super-Legendary Lightningcut and thanking King Brachion for it's assistance. Back at the ninja estate, Boi is suddenly proposed to be Chisato's husband to keep the Kameda Blood for the Tomura style as the Zyuranger torment him and Chisato revealed she decided to marry him when he saved her life, forcing him to run away from his young bride-to-be. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kameda: *Chisato: , Notes *Prior to Zyuranger, Takumi Hashimoto (the actor who portrays Boi) was notable as Manabu Yamaji of the ninja-themed Metal Heroes series Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. **Susumu Takaku, the writer of this episode, was also Jiraiya's main writer. *The emphasis of the Zyuranger using ninja skills appears to foreshadow the development of a ninja team which would appear two years later. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku